This invention relates to physical exercise machines, and in particular to apparatus for exercise and development of the hip muscles.
Most sports require a hip-generated, body turning motion to execute and provide power in certain physical acts unique to the sport. Examples of this include: track and field--hammer throw, discus throw, shot put, javelin throw; baseball--bat swing and ball throw; tennis--racket swing; football--ball throw; golf--club swing; swimming--leg kick; and the like. The hips contain the highest concentration of fast twitch muscle fibers in the body. The stronger the hip muscles are, the quicker and more relaxed the athlete becomes in athletic ability. Among the muscles grouped in the hip area are the gluteus medius, gluteus maximus, tensor fasciae latae, internal and external obliques, and other muscles interconnecting thereto.
Prior art machines have attempted to provide a means for exercising the hip area, but all are limited. In some cases, such as static weights, superior strength is required in the limbs and torso to provide and transfer actual exercise benefits to the hip area. Other machines, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,296,924; 4,243,219; 4,229,002; and 2,134,451; do not isolate the hip muscles and require substantial upper torso strength to provide and transfer actual exercise benefits to the hip area. Other types of machines do not permit freedom of movement or changes in angles while working the hip areas. Many machines aimed at exercising the torso, require the exerciser to sit while exercising, an unnatural position for many of the sports listed above.